peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Pen Pal/Transcript
* Narrator: Peppa and their friends are at their play group. * Madame Gazelle: Children, who would like a pen pal? * All the children: Me! * Peppa Pig: What’s a pen pal? * Madame Gazelle: A pen pal is a boy or girl you can write letters to. * Madame Gazelle: This little girl lives in France. Her name is Delphine Donkey. * Peppa Pig: Can Delphine Donkey be my pen pal? * Madame Gazelle: Of course, Peppa. * Peppa Pig: Hurrah! * Narrator: It is early morning. Mr. Zebra the postman is delivering a letter to Peppa’s house. * Peppa Pig: Post! * Narrator: Peppa and George love it when the post arrives. * Mummy Pig: It’s addressed to Miss. Peppa Pig. * Peppa Pig: That’s me. * Peppa Pig: Mummy, can you read it for me? * Mummy Pig: Of course. * Mummy Pig: It’s from Delphine Donkey. * Peppa Pig: My pen pal. * Peppa Pig: What does she say? * Mummy Pig: “Bon jour, Peppa. Comment ca va?” * Peppa Pig: Mummy, why are you saying those funny words? * Mummy Pig: It’s French, Peppa. It means, “Hello. How are you?” * Peppa Pig: What else does she say? * Mummy Pig: Hmmm? * Daddy Pig: I’ll help. “J’aime les princesses et jouer avec mes amis.” * Peppa Pig: Clever daddy! * Daddy Pig: I am an expert at French. * Peppa Pig: What does it mean? * Daddy Pig: Um... * Narrator: Daddy Pig cleans his glasses so he can see the letter more clearly. * Daddy Pig: Hmmm. It’s no good. It’s nonsense. * Mummy Pig: It means, “I like fairy princesses and playing with my friends.” * Daddy Pig: That’s what I was going to say. * Peppa Pig: I want to talk French. * Mummy Pig: Maybe you could talk to Delphine Donkey. * Peppa Pig: How? * Mummy Pig: Her phone number is on this letter. * Peppa Pig: Yipee! * Mummy Pig: Bon jour. Est-il possible, que Peppa parle a Delphine? * Narrator: Mummy Pig is asking if Peppa may speak to Delphine. * Peppa Pig: Hello. * Mummy Pig: Bon jour. * Peppa Pig: Bon jour. Um...what do I say next? * Mummy Pig: Comment ca va? * Peppa Pig: Comment ca va? * Peppa Pig: Bye-bye. * Mummy Pig: Au revoir. * Peppa Pig: Au revoir. * Mummy Pig: What did she say? * Peppa Pig: She spoke French. * Peppa Pig: Bon jour, George. Comment ca va? * Narrator: Peppa is saying “How are you?” in French. * George: Dinosaur. Grrrrrrr. * Peppa Pig: No, George. That’s not how you speak French. * Narrator: It is morning. Mr Zebra the postman is delivering letters to Peppa’s house. * Peppa Pig: Post, hurrah! Can I have my letter from Delphine, please? * Daddy Pig: Sorry, Peppa. There’s no letter for you today. * Mummy Pig: I wonder who that could be. * Delphine: Bon jour. I am Delphine Donkey. I have come to see Peppa. * Peppa Pig: It’s Delphine. Bon jour. * Delphine: Bon jour, Peppa. These are my papa and mama, and my brother Didier. * Papa and Mama Donkey: Bon jour. * Peppa Pig: Here are my Mummy and Daddy and my little brother George. * Mummy and Daddy Pig: Hello. * George: Dinosaur. Grrrrr. * Didier: Dragon. Grrrrrr. * Papa Donkey: Do you speak French, Mr Pig? * Daddy Pig: I’m an expert at French. * Papa Donkey: ....vous prefere? * Daddy Pig: Eh...yes. * Peppa Pig: Delphine, we could jump up and down in muddy puddles. * Narrator: Delphine does not understand Peppa. * Delphine: Je..??? dans les flecs doux.. * Narrator: Peppa does not understand Delphine. * Peppa Pig: Everything’s so different in French, Daddy. * Delphine: Come on, Peppa. * Delphine:...???... * Peppa Pig: That’s what I was going to show you. * Peppa Pig: We call it jumping up and down in muddy puddles. * Delphine: We are jumping up and down in muddy puddles. * Narrator: Everyone in the whole world loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts